Random
by Riry024
Summary: "Konichiwa, Akabane Karma-kun," "Kenapa kalian menatapku seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian, bukan?" "Ha… menarik sekali, bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan jabatanmu dan bergabung di kelas E? Demi aku," Sepertinya percakapan ini semakin aneh. "Karena aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama," AsaKaru Shounen-ai


**Summary:** "Konichiwa, Akabane Karma-kun," || "Kenapa kalian menatapku seolah ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian, bukan?" || "Ha… menarik sekali, bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan jabatanmu dan bergabung di kelas E? Demi aku," || Sepertinya percakapan ini semakin aneh. || "Karena aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama," || AsaKaru || Shounen-ai || Random || Pendek.

 **Disclaimer:** Kalau Assassinations Classroom punya saya, pasti sudah discontinue sejak lama. Karena manga ini masih berlanjut, maka itu bukan punya saya. Yuusei Matsui-san, selesaikan tanpa membunuh Koro-sensei…

 **Warning:** Random, shounen-ai, first shounen-ai fic, author kelamaan hiatus dan negumpet di kamar, OOC, kemungkinan (banyak) typo, adegan BL yang masih dalam batas wajar. AsaKaru. Sedikit MaeIso. Pendek. Uhm… apalagi ya? Author note menyakiti mata (?).

* * *

"Konichiwa, Akabane Karma-kun,"

Karma Akabane tidak pernah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Asano Gakushuu, si ketua OSIS yang akhir – akhir ini memiliki obsesi terselubung terhadap kelas 3-E, berani – beraninya muncul di hadapan murid – murid kelas _end_ dengan senyum polos tanpa dosa. Seolah kejadian dimana dia mengopori Takebayashi untuk meninggalkan kelas E kemarin tidak pernah terjadi.

Dan fakta yang lebih mengejutkan bagi para siswa kelas _end_ adalah Asano yang menyapa Karma secara terang – terangnya. Tau saja dia, kalau hubungan mereka sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seolah aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk? Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan kalian, bukan?" para siswa kelas 3-E menatap Asano dengan pandangan what-the-hell-dengan-apa-yang-kau-katakan. Sepertinya mereka sudah cukup kehilangan kepercayaan pada sang ketua OSIS ini.

Asano sendiri masih memasang senyum polos seolah dia tidak bersalah dan tidak pernah berbuat salah. Menatap Karma yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sepertinya jabatanmu sebagai ketua OSIS bisa dipertanyakan, melihat kau punya banyak waktu senggang untuk menyapaku, Asano-kun," bukan pemilihan kata yang baik Karma. Nagisa membatin dalam hati. Temannya itu sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau terlalu berharga dibandingkan tugas membosankan dari OSIS,"

Hah? Kelas _end_ yang belum meninggalkan lokasi menatap Asano ngeri. Beberapa sempat hampir muntah di tempat mendengar kata – kata Asano.

"Ha… menarik sekali, bagaimana kalau kau meninggalkan jabatanmu dan bergabung di kelas E? Demi aku,"

Sepertinya percakapan ini semakin aneh.

Tersenyum polos seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, "Tawaran yang cukup menarik, namun akan lebih menyenangkan bila kau yang bergabung di kelas A denganku, Karma. Tidak seperti kelas E, kelas A punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan,"

"Oh, kalau kau punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan, untuk apa kau repot – repot menyapaku disini, ne… Asano-kun?"

"Karena aku ingin mengajakmu belajar bersama,"

…

…

…?

"Hah?"

Bukan hanya Karma dan para siswa kelas end'kan yang merasa pendengaran mereka salah.

* * *

 **Assassinations Classroom © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Random © Riry024**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini selain kesenangan fansgirling yang berlebihan.**

* * *

"Menurutmu sebaiknya kita mulai dari pelajaran apa?"

Kembali dengan pengulangan narasi, Karma Akabane tidak pernah memperkirakan ini akan terjadi. Asano Gakushuu, si ketua OSIS yang akhir – akhir ini memiliki obsesi terselubung terhadap kelas 3-E, mengajaknya belajar bersama. Mengajakanya ke rumahnya lagi—tunggu itu sudah sering. Dan mengajaknya ke kamarnya—well itu juga sudah sering sih.

 _Mungkin Asano akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, Karma._ Pesan ini disampaikan dari seluruh siswa kelas E pada Akabane Karma tepat sebelum dia mengikuti Asano pergi tadi siang. Nagisa dan Isogai bersikeras supaya dia tidak ikut dengan Asano. Berbahaya kata mereka. Bahkan Terasaka menyuruhnya tidak pergi. Well, mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Karma memilih tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Pandangan iris madunya mengamati Asano yang tengah mengambil buku – bukunya. Sesekali Karma juga mengamati interior kamar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, "Kamarmu tidak banyak berubah,"

"Apa kau merindukan ada di kamarku? Aku tidak keberatan membiarkanmu disini sampai pagi,"

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawabnya singkat diikuti suara seruputan jus kotak rasa strawberry yang tadi sempat dia beli di depan stasiun sebari mendengar Asano membual di depan dirinya dan para siswa kelas E.

"Dua bulan tidak bertemu secara pribadi dan kau tidak berubah,"

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengemis cinta padamu? Jangan harap!"

"He… he… Itu cukup menarik, mungkin aku harus mengikatmu di ranjang dan membiarku mengemis padaku," Karma hanya mendengus menanggapi. Asano takkan berani melakukannya.

Asano berjalan menghampirinya. Duduk disamping pemuda yang tengah meminum jus strawberry-nya, "Well, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari matematika?"

Karma tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak.

"Jadi kau mengerti, Karma?"

Karma sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Namun dia tidak menyangkan akan secepat ini. Dua jam sejak Asano membuka buku matematikanya, dan sekarang karma sudah berada dalam pangkuan pemuda bersurai senja tersebut entah karena alasan apa.

Karma mengangguk. Bersikap seolah keberadaan Asano yang dibelakangnya adalah ilusi.

Dan bukan Asano Gakushuu, sang putra kepala direksi, kalau tidak memanfaatkan kediaman Karma sebagai lampu hijau untuk berbuat lebih. Sesekali bibir si surai senja mencium perpotongan leher si merah. Menghirum aroma yang sudah lama dirindukannya.

"Apa kau memakai sampo baru?"

…hell. Batin Karma. Memilih tidak mempedulikan dan mengerjakan soal yang lain. Kebetulan ada guru gratis. Siapa tau dia bisa menjadi peringkat pertama dan menunjukkan pada si guru gurita kalau dia tidak cuma omong besar.

Tangan yang sedari tadi ikut memegang pensil berdampingan dengan tangan Karma, berpindah. Memeluk pinggang ramping sang pemuda dipangkuannya.

"Tubuhmu makin ramping, apa kau melakukan latihan khusus?"

Karma masih diam. Masih mengerjakan soal di depannya sambil sesekali minum dari kotak jus strawberry miliknya. Asano tidak keberatan tidak diacuhkan.

"Karma…." Berbisik seduktif di telinga si merah. Tangan masih bergerilya melingkupi tubuh ramping di depannya. Terus bergerak. Menelusup di balik kemeja. Mengelus perut rata sang pemuda bersurai merah.

Karma sampai pada batasnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," Karma tersenyum. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang menatap Asano, tangan kanan menghentikan tangan yang sudah menelusup di balik kemejanya, "Boleh aku pulang sekarang?"

Pemuda kelas end tersebut tersenyum. Berdiri dan membetulkan bajunya. Memegang lehernya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Sepertinya Asano meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Ingin mengambil tas yang diletakkan tak jauh dari meja Asano, namun dua tangan kekar menahannya dari belakang.

"Karma…," Asano berbisik seduktif, tangan melingkar protektif dipinggang sang pemuda, "…aku merindukanmu,"

* * *

"Ada apa, Isogai?" Maehara menatap Isogai yang sejak tadi salah fokus dan mengabaikannya. Memang bukan hal baru, Isogai diam sementara dia mendominasi acara malam mereka. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa nampak berbeda.

"Aku berharap Karma baik – baik saja,"

Hah? Kenapa tiba – tiba nama Karma disebut?

"Kau tau, tadi siang Asano menjemput Karma dengan alasan belajar, aku hanya berharap tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan Kar—Auhk, sakit. Apa kau lakukan, Maehara?"

Maehara tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Sebari mengelus pipi lembut pemuda di bawahnya.

Well, ini bukan pertanda yag baik bagi Isogai.

* * *

"Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, Nagisa-kun? Apa ada yang mengganggumu, ufufufu…?" Koro-sensei bertanya. Hari ini beberapa murid kelas E memintanya menjadi tutor acara belajar kelompok mereka di rumah Nagisa. Meski banyak yang salah fokus dan menggeledah kamar nagisa, namun acara ini dinilai cukup efektif.

"Aku hanya berpikir semoga Karma baik – baik saja,"

Cukup efektif sebagai ajang curhat maksudnya.

Kayano yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan pudingnya ikut andil bicara, "Aku juga mencemaskannya,"

"Kuharap dia tidak diapa – apakan,"

"Kau benar, meskipun tampangnya sadis Karma itu agak maso,"

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, kurasa Karma bisa mengatasinya,"

"Ayolah Terasaka, akui perasaanmu! Kau sejak tadi yang paling cemas dan sering melihat handphone. Kau pasti ingin bertanya apakah Karma baik – baik saja? Hahaha…,"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Nakamura! Aku tidak mencemaskannya!"

"Ufufufu… Terasaka-kun, akui saja kalau kau ada rasa dengan Karma, ufufufu…."

"Jangan ikut – ikutan, gurita sialan!"

"Ufufufufu…."

"Tenanglah Terasaka, sudah sewajarnya kita cemas mengingat dia dibawa pergi oleh Asano Gakushuu,"

PRAAANG

Suara piring pecah. Koro-sensei menatap Sugino seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "APAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

Home:/SCR (Sesi Curhat Riry)/: Gimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Jelek? Random? Tidak jelas? Memang. #dihajar Kalian tau, aku membuatnya selama dua hari penuh. Well, walau ceritanya berganti. Awal cerita sebenarnya adalah adegan Asano memeluk Karma dengan ending Karma yang kelelahan di kelas akibat aktivitas malam dengan Asano. Ha… ha… ha…. Tapi—yah, lebih baik endingnya Koro-sensei berteriak. Koro-sensei I Love You 3 ~~~

Asano dan Karma itu manis sekali. Mereka mirip. Mirip. Mirip. Mirip. Dan sangat mirip. Jujur saja, di Ansatsu, aku tidak keberatan dengan pair straight, Karma dengan Okuda, Nagisa dengan Kayano, Ryuu Rinka, Isogai Megu. Tidak menolak, selama Koro-sensei dipasangkan denganku, #dihajar

Oke, aku kebanyakan bacot. Biar word-nya makin banyak nih. Hahaha… oke, sedikit bonus bagi yang tahan sampai sini. Ada sedikit epilog tidak penting nih.

Semoga kalian menikmati! #melambaikan tangan.

* * *

(Sedikit) Prolog:

"Ada apa, Nagisa-kun? Jarang sekali kau menelponku malam – malam,"

[Kau baik – baik saja, karma-kun? Kami sangat mencemaskanmu,]

"Aku tidak pernah dalam kondisi sebaik ini,"

[Hu…] tersengar hempusan napas lega dari seberang sana, [Hei Nagisa, tanya kepada Karma apa yang Asano lakukan padanya. Lihat Terasaka sangat penasaran!] terdengar teriakan [Aku tidak penasaran, Nakamura]

[Ufufufu….]

"Sebenarnya kalian sedang apa?"

[Kami sedang belajar kelompok Karma-kun. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung di rumahku,]

"Terima kasih, Nagisa-kun, namun aku ada acara yang lebih menarik,"

[Acara—,]

PIP

"Benarkan Asano-kun?"

Sosok bersurai senja itu tergeletak di atas ranjang. Tangan diikat di atas kepala tidak berdaya. Mata sayu menatap Karma. Surai senja disisir rapi dengan sebuah jepit rambut matahari.

Heh—tunggu jepit rambut matahari?

Karma mengeluarkan nekomimi, makeup, perlengkapan nail art, dan apron pink—hasil rampasan dari Koro-sensei beberapa bulan lalu—dari tasnya, "Kuharap kau menikmati acara kita malam ini, Asano-kun?"

Tidak salahkan kalau Asano berteriak setelahnya?

.

End

Review?


End file.
